Sora's Miserable Day
by BellesAndRoses
Summary: This tale is one about our dear darling Sora, and his old and NOT wise Grandpa. He's got to spend the whole day with this nutbar, and he's losing his mind.
1. IT'S SORA!

Author's note: This is my first fanfic, so cut me some slack for style and facts! Wish me luck!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Kingdom Hearts, but my sister has all of the games (including Chain of Memories.)

LizMiz: Well, hello, everyone who was kind enough to read this fanfic. My name is Lizzie, and I'm the unlucky sister of Mrs. johntracy... just kidding love ya sis! Anyways, on to the fic itself! Ready? OK!!! Jumps like cheerleader YAAAAY!!! (By the way, flaming and/or mean comments will be answered very harshly; I have a rotten temper.)

**Day of Torture**

"Hey Billy! Come over here and rub my feet!" Sora's grandpa called. "And then you can cut my toenails for me!" Sora grimaced.

He thought, "Why do Riku and Kairi get to play around on the island all day, when _I_ have to stay with my grandpa and rub his disgusting feet?!" He decided not to think about it. Then, he also decided to sneak out when his grandpa went to sleep, which wouldn't be long now. "It's Sora." He corrected.

"Did you hear me Billy? Come here and rub my feet and cut my toenails!" He ordered.

"NO, GRANDPA I WILL NOT RUB YOUR FEET OR CUT YOUR TOENAILS!!!" Sora screamed so his grandpa would hear him. "AND MY NAME IS SORA, NOT BILLY!!! DID YOU HEAR ME, GRANDPA?!!"

"Huh?" Grandpa asked. "I can't hear ya. Come here Billy."

"NO, GRANDPA!!!!!!" Sora screamed at the top of his lungs. "I WILL NOT RUB YOUR DISGUSTING FEET OR CUT YOUR STINKING TOENAILS!!!!!! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU WASHED THEM, ANYWAY?!!!!" He roared.

"Huh? Say something, Billy?" the old man said loudly.

Sora growled and thought, "Well, I guess this can't get any worse." Suddenly, Sora's nose was overcome by a nasty smell. Sora was now very frightened of what could have possible just happened. "Oh, no." Sora thought. "Don't tell me he just did what I think he did."

"Say, Billy. Cleanup on aisle 7." Grandpa said.

Sora screamed in aggravation and decided, "Screw this, I'm going home!" Then he remembered his mother's warning.

"If you're not still here when I get back, you'll be sorry." Sora groaned. He went outside onto the porch and yawned. He was really tired all of a sudden. "Must be from running around doing work for Gramps all day. Ugh, I want to go home! I... I miss Kairi. Not that I'd ever tell her that. Riku would make fun of me. Hmph, who cares about stupid Riku?! Aagh this is so infuriating!" Sora thought.

**So, how do you like my very first story so far?!! I know it took a while, but I promise, the second chapter will come soon! That is, if I get good reviews and stuff. evil laugh you guys get nothing more if you're mean or lazy! Muh ha ha ha ha!!! Ok, that's enough. See ya!**

**Liz**


	2. Sneaking Out

Liz: Well hello, all my dahling fan out there! Here it is, the second chapter you've all been waiting for!!! Drum roll please! AND HEEEERE WE GO!!!

**WTF are Riku and Kairi Doing?!**

Sora stood on the porch and looked longingly out at the vast sea, ignoring the fact that his grandpa was inside, having crapped in his old-man diaper. Sora wished he were home, fooling around with Riku and Kairi. Well, fighting with Riku and fooling around with Kairi. Sora's grandpa was still calling for Sora, still saying Billy rather than Sora. (Me- Yeesh what a wordy mess. On to the fun dialogue!)

"Billy! BILLY!!! I need a CHANGE, Billy!" Grandpa yelled.

Sora grimaced and ran back inside, motivated now to do everything that would shut Gramps up so he'd fall asleep.

"Well, it's about time, Billy! I need you to find me those big-guy diapers so I can go to the bathroom. Quick now, boy, or this whole house might start to smell like..."

"Ok! Ok, Gramps, I'll find them!" Sora interrupted. He did NOT want to hear the rest of that particular sentence if he could avoid it.

As soon as Sora found the diapers, his grandpa surprisingly changed himself with no assistance at all. Sora was amazed that his grandpa had actually gotten off his on lazy butt and cleaned said butt all by himself.

Sora decided to give Gramps something warm to drink- lukewarm, so he would want to go to sleep. Once Gramps was out of the bathroom, all fresh and clean (Me- EW!), Sora put his plan into action. He made some hot chocolate for his grandpa, knowing that that was his favorite.

"Gee, thanks, Billy." Grandpa said. "You're an all-right kid, ya know that?" Sora smiled. His grandpa drank the hot chocolate and gave Sora the cup. "Ya mind washin' this for me, Billy? I'm gonna take a nap." Grandpa decided.

"No problem, Gramps." Sora said, with an evil smile. "Sleep tight." He thought. As soon as Sora heard his grandpa snoring in his room, Sora snuck out for a little air. Then, he closed the door v-e-r-y s-l-o-w-l-y so his grandpa wouldn't wake up.

Sora quickly hurried back to the island where he had sadly left Kairi and Riku that morning, swimming the whole way (which was farther by car, but safer that way. Luckily, Sora's a good swimmer). Once back on the island, Sora noticed Riku and Kairi on the sand, but they were just sitting there, not doing anything. Sora approached them.

"Hey, guys. What're you doing?" Sora asked them, a little weirded out that they were just sitting there, not playing around, having a race, or working on the raft that would take the three out of that world.

Suddenly, Riku and Kairi noticed Sora standing there and, having heard his question, felt obliged to answer. "Sora! You're back!" Kairi said excitedly, rushing up to give Sora a big hug, even though he was dripping wet.

"Huh? Oh, hi, Sora." Riku said, while out of it and not really letting it register in his mind that his friend was home. It hit him. "Wait a minute! Sora! What are you doing home so early? Your mom's not back yet, is she?" Riku asked.

"Uh, no, but... er... hey! Why weren't you two working on the raft? It's still half-finished like it was when we left it last night!" Sora changed the subject.

"Well," Kairi began. "It wouldn't have been the same without you, so I told Riku we should have a break from it for today, at least until you got back from your grandpa's.

Sora blushed. He had not expected Kairi to say something like that. "Does this mean she likes me? Oh my gosh, DID KAIRI REALLY THINK THAT?" Sora thought to himself. (Me- hmmm... maybe, Sora darling, maybe! But for now, we shall see!)

**Liz: Here it is, the second chapter of my weirdo Sora-Billy grandpa story. Please R&R (well, review anyway because if you're reading this, you obviously read my story.) PEACE OUT... **till next time**... See you then!**


	3. Sora's Reward

**Liz: Well, howdy-doody everyone!! YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN!!! I got only one comment on my last chapter! HMPH!!! Uh, ok now that **_**that's**_** out of my system... Welcome to Chapter 3, the (possibly) FINAL CHAPTER!!! YAAAAAY!!! I hope everyone comments on this one, or else you will never be able to read the Full Metal Alchemist fic I'm working on! Hee hee, yes I am evil!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or anything but Sora's grandpa, really. I'm not getting paid for this at all... damn... (nah, it's for YOU guys! And it's fun...)

**Mom is Finally Back!!!**

"Eeh... Uh..," was just about all Sora could say. After all, Kairi did say that without Sora, making a raft would be no fun (even though all he did was slack off). _Could she... really have meant that? _He thought, blushing.

"Hey, Sora! You're face is all red!" Riku called. "You sick or something? Oh, wait. I get it," He said with a sly smile.

"G-get w-what? There's n-nothing to g-get. Right, k-Kairi?" Sora said, still blushing. Riku laughed.

"Sora, you're _still_ blushing!" Now, Riku was having fun with Sora.

"H-hey, c-cut it out, will ya?! Let's work on the raft before my mom gets back, ok?" Sora said, quickly changing the subject. The others nodded in agreement and got to work.

Finally, it looked like the sun was about to set, and so Sora decided it was time to get back to Grandpa's. "See you guys in a bit!" He called, waving to his friends. They waved back, and Sora started the short swim from the island to his Grandpa's house.

When he got there, his grandpa was still asleep. _Great, he'll never know I was gone!_ Sora thought, happy. He also thought that if his clothes were wet when his mom got back, it would look suspicious. He got a towel and dried off. Just then, his mom walked through the door.

"Sora! Hey, sweetie!" She said as the rushed over to give Sora a big hug. "Where's Grandpa?" She asked when the hug was over.

"He's busy sleeping," Sora said. _Heh heh heh. I made him sleep. Heh heh. _He thought.

"Ok, then, we'll leave a note or something so we don't wake him up on the way out. And as a reward for looking out for Grandpa today, we're going out to eat tonight and you can pick the place!" Sora's mom said.

"Sweet!!! Ooh can we go to Burger Island?" Sora asked, excited. "And, and can we bring Riku and Kairi, too?!"

His mom thought about it. "I don't see why not, as long as their parents say it's ok," She said.

"Yahoo!" Sora said as the two left Gramps's place and drove back home. Both of their parents said yes, so they were all able to go out for dinner at Burger Island that night. Kairi asked Sora and Riku if they wanted to stay over at her house that night.

Riku's parents said no, since they had to go somewhere the next day, but Sora's mom said sure, as part 2 of the reward for looking after Grandpa that day.

"Uh, Kairi? Um... isn't it strange that a boy is staying over at a girl's house?" asked Sora.

"Hmmm... Well, I guess it is. But, since we're such good friends, our parents know we're not gonna have any problems, right?" Kairi asked.

"Uh... right. So, do you want to sit on that tree together?" Sora asked, referring to Riku's favorite hangout spot.

"Ok! Hm... wait a minute! Want to sleep out there with me? I'll get some sleeping bags and everything! We can build a campfire and tell ghost stories!" Kairi said, excited at the idea.

"Sounds like fun!" Sora agreed. They set up all their stuff by the tree, and then they sat there, watching the sunset.

"Kairi? Do you... uh... well; um... do you like me? Sora asked. _Ugh, man! I sound so lame!_ He thought.

"Hm? Well, yeah. You're a good friend of mine. And, I... I think... It's hard to say, really. But, I'll try. Uh, ok. Here goes. I... love... you... Sora, There! I said it!" She said quickly, hiding her blushing face while her heart pounded.

Sora blushed too, and then he knew it was go time. He put his hand on Kairi's face, lifted it close to his, leaned in, and kissed her. Then, the two were in their own world of sheer joy and love. They were both blushing, and when they came out of the kiss, they gave each other one big hug.

"I love you, too. Kairi," Sora said when the hug was over. They silently agreed to keep this a secret from Riku, who would never let it go if he found out.

They set their sleeping bags next to each other so they could lean against one another as they slept in the same world created by their first kiss.

**THE END**

Liz: I hope everyone enjoyed my story! Sweet right there at the end, huh? Awww, Sora and Kairi, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!

Sora: HEY!!!

Liz: Aw, you know I love you! So anyways, leave NICE comments, peoples, ok? BTW, I really should change the title, huh? How about Sora's Miserable Morning but Happyfull Day? Nah. Heh, bye!


End file.
